The media moving through a curved conduit exerts a fluid dynamic inertia force such as the centrifugal force onto the conduit, wherein the magnitude of the fluid dynamic inertia force is proportional to the mass flow rate of the media times the velocity of the media divided by the radius of the curvature of the conduit. As a consequence, the flow rate of media moving through a curved conduit can be determined by measuring the stress or strain experienced by the curved conduit. In general, the stress or strain experienced by a curved conduit is caused by three different loadings exerted on the curved conduit, which are the pressure of the fluid, the weight of the fluid and the fluid dynamic inertia force. The first two of the three loadings creating a stress or strain on the curved conduit are clearly sensible when a curved elongated balloon is filled with water under pressure; wherein the water pressure tends to straighten the curved elongated balloon, while the weight of the water tends to bend it. The effect of the fluid dynamic inertia force can be easily observed from the reaction of the free end of a garden hose, that tends to straighten itself. In order to measure the flow rate of media moving through a curved conduit, the portion of the stress or strain on the curved conduit exerted by the fluid dynamic inertia force has to be isolated from that caused by the media pressure or weight of the media.